streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Rémi d'Aubigné
Barely halfway through his second century, he's old enough that he doesn't at least smell of new blood, but young enough that he's used to the Vampire Elite scoffing. Ironically, he looks quite a bit older than most vampires. He tends to blend in reasonably well with humans, despite dressing a bit anachronistically. It's likely because he's well-fed, although maybe it's the heartwarming aura of 'everyone's grouchy grandad'. Senior citizens tend to get overlooked by demonhunters. Personality He initially comes off as cool and a bit standoffish, or maybe just cranky. Wary, and difficult to really befriend, but willing to accept pleasant conversation. It's a good idea to open with a shared interest. He tends to have that expression like he's silently judging everyone. That said, he isn't particularly threatening although (depending on his mood) he can exude a supernatural air of unease. It tends to get people out of his presence in a hurry, although they later don't really remember why they left. Those that know him better describe him as snarky, sarcastic, deadpan, bitchy and definitely grouchy, with a boisterous laugh. Charming Like most vampires, Rémi can charm or hypnotize people. Those enthralled by him often (although it depends on the person) find it very easy to trust him, like a close, old friend or parental figure. He tends to play it subtle. 'Quirks' Scrunches his nose when he's genuinely smiling, or really laughing. 'Likes' * Gardening * Plants * Tea * Books * French wine * Blood?? * Peace and quiet 'Dislikes' * Coffee * Noise * Probably you 'Blood Preference' He really doesn't have one. He doesn't tend to go for violent attacks, preferring to quickly and quietly subdue people, take his share, and leave them somewhere safe where they can be found. He's become confident and in-control enough as a vampire that he rarely kills. Physical Traits * Long roman/aquiline/hooked nose * Coppery eyes; either warm and inviting or unnerving and cold depending on the circumstances * Scrunches his nose when he laughs or smiles genuinely * Chronic Awkward Smiler™ History Born some time in the 1700s in France, Rémi had his beginnings as a modest farmer, and even now it tends to show. Heavyset, with worn, calloused hands, a good work ethic, and a need to keep busy even during downtime. Presumably he had a family and kids, and he looks like he came out of his midlife crisis unscathed. Well, except maybe immortal and undead. But at least he didn't get a tattoo! His sire is a well-heeded vampiress known about France merely as Madeleine. The circumstances between him getting turned are a bit hazy, or at least not known to those outside Madeleine's rather close-knit clan. What is known is that for a time he was one of her right-hand vampires, alongside another spawn. While there he overcame his humble beginnings and became more learned, taking to the books she had more interest in collecting than reading. Presumably Madeleine eventually lost interest in him, and he was allowed to leave to explore the world. That didn't last long and instead he got stuck in a cursed German village. Welp. Abilities Minor shapeshifting, superspeed, nightvision, charming and hypnosis, other basic vampiric stuff. 'Strengths' He's got a particularly good hang of his vampiric magic, it seems. 'Weaknesses' He's not much of a fighter, and he doesn't try. That said, he's solidly built and has a mean right hook. Personal Items *Pocketwatch *Reading glasses *Cane Character Relationships who da fuck * Francis - Cute like a fawn Playlist Category:Streitstadt Characters And So it Goes - Billy Joel Behind the Smile - Roger Glover Even In the Quietest Moments - Supertramp One Day Goodbye Will Be Farewell - Morrissey Oscar Wilde - Company of Thieves She's Always a Woman - Billy Joel Killer - Hoosier Lullabye (Goodnight, my Angel) - Billy Joel I Know It's Over - The Smiths All About Soul - Billy Joel Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Player:AJ